


Trapped Underground

by HorizonWalker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonWalker/pseuds/HorizonWalker
Summary: You, the reader, have been in the underground for a good five years now with no means of escape in sight. You have tried everything, but ultimately, it's up to the monsters to gather the humans souls necessary for escaping. The only problem is, a few years ago Sans came back from the Core with a huge hole in his skull and ordered the residents of Snowdin to eat humans instead of harvesting their souls. And you...well, you're a human.Semi-based off the comic by Sour-Apple-Studios. If you haven't checked it out, go and do so.Reader is neither Frisk, Chara, nor Aliza.Updates on Thursdays or Fridays.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Trapped Underground

**(2nd Person POV)**

How did it come to this? Here you are, wandering around the woods in Snowdin, the only place in the Underground where you're somewhat safe. Only a couple of monsters are brave enough to enter the woods, and none mess with the bigger monsters in here. If anyone hears growling in the woods, it's duck for cover as soon as you can. It's a good thing you have multiple hiding spots. However, you have to be careful, as the monsters who are brave enough to come into the forest lay traps everywhere.

Well...one does. Papyrus, a tall skeleton obsessed with cooking pasta, lays traps everywhere in the forest when he goes hunting.

His older brother, Sans, on the other hand...

...you learned to stay as far away from him as possible years ago...

He's a killing machine. More than once, you got a painful haircut by barely missing his axe as it was thrown at your face. You've learned the only thing that stops him is the ominous growls. So you learned to mimic them. You like to think you're pretty good. You managed to get so convincing that even Sans is hesitant to go into the forest now.

What hurts the most about your circumstance is that you used to be friends with the skele-bros. Well, you were better friends with Papyrus than with Sans, but you still were close. Papyrus loved to test you with numerous puzzles. Even though the queen, Undyne, called for all humans to be killed on sight, Papyrus just couldn't. And when you gain the tall skeleton's favor, he refused to let you be killed by the town's folk.

Sans seemed irritated at first, but as soon as you started cracking up at his jokes and returning them with equally bad jokes, he lightened up. Even though he was distant, Sans had a special place in your heart. You think it's because of his humor and the fact that he never spoke ill of his brother. He was also rather lazy at times.

You think there might have been something he was struggling through, but now you'll never know. It seems like nowadays, he takes all his frustrations out on trying to kill you. His behavior pattern was something you learned after the first few months under the "All humans will be eaten" order. If he was having a bad day or was just in a sour mood in general, he would try to kill you for fun.

Again, you learned to stay away from him when he's in these moods. But sometimes, he would manage to sneak up on you. At least in these moods he wouldn't kill you outright. No, he would toy with you, laughing at your attempts to get away. He never used a bone attack, but preferred to rely on his extremely sharp axe. That's probably what scared you the most. A monster who could easily kill you with a bone attack or a blast with his flying animal skulls chose to toy with you with his axe. You know he could end the game with a simple flick of his wrist, but he wanted to watch you squirm.

You blame the hole in his skull. Actually, you blame the person who busted his skull. You never got the full story, but you figure it had to be the tyrant queen, Undyne. There's no one else you know who could do that to her. You've seen her from time to time when she came to Snowdin for inspections.

She was a huge dick.

Anyone could feel the tension in the air when she came by. Everyone hated her. She never left without dusting someone. Sans did everything he could, but he was outnumbered every time. The citizens of Snowdin would fight back, but they were always overpowered.

It broke your heart.

Yes, you're fighting for your survival, but so are they. Sans is doing everything he can to protect the people of Snowdin as well as provide food for them.

Speaking of food, you haven't see him eat once. You find that weird since you know Papyrus constantly cooks spaghetti. So why doesn't Sans eat? Is he simply eating at home? For some reason, you doubt that. You've heard his non-existent stomach rumble from time to time when he was doing his normal hunting in the forest. So why isn't he eating?

Another huge conundrum, whenever someone leaves the Ruins, more often than not, they aren't kids. Yet there are kid corpses sometimes in Snowdin just outside the door the leads to the Ruins. Guess the old goat woman is losing it and killing children. You shudder at the thought. She was so nice when you first met. Her pie was delicious and warmed you from the inside. What you would give for a slice of it now.

What you would give for even some of Papyrus' spaghetti! Barely edible spaghetti is better than nothing at all. Though you are curious about the meatballs he started adding.

...actually, best not to think about it. He started add those in when the "Eat humans" order was carried out.

A sigh escapes your mouth. You miss your friends. You miss Papyrus' puzzles, Sans' jokes, getting Grillby's, and chilling on the skellibros' couch. There's an ache in your chest when you think of the past. Tears threaten to escape your eyes, but you wipe them away quickly. You can't cry.

You know emotions are okay to show. Hell, there are times you allow yourself cry. But this isn't one of them. Right now, you're out hunting for food. Not the easiest thing to do. 

You shake out of your thoughts, focusing on your surroundings. Sans could be close by. You swear, he must have figured out your hunting schedule, as you see him more and more nowadays.

Your ears perk at the noise of an injured animal. Sounds like a deer to you. Maybe a hundred yards east of you. It's a little closer to Sans' sentry station than you would like, but maybe he isn't there. You can only hope.

Taking in a deep breath, you move as quietly as you can to the wounded animal. You were right, it's a deer. A pretty big size deer too.

As you move towards it, the gleam of light reflecting off of metal catches your attention. You quickly jump out of the way as an axe lands right at where your feet were.

"nice try, meathead."

_Fuck!_

The Butcher himself walks out of his hiding place, his smile wide and manic as his red eye lands on you. He chuckles as you glare at him.

"what's the matter? shouldn't ya be glad to see an old friend?"

_Not when said friend keeps trying to kill me._

He chuckles again, as if he could read you thoughts. He's in a very good mood right now. Meaning, he's playful.

That's extremely dangerous for you. He's not going to leave you alone for a while. He'll keep the chase up until he gets bored.

He starts walking towards you. You back away, keeping your eyes trained on him. You know that if you run now, you'll just set him off and the game will become even more dangerous. Never, ever run from a predator while it's staring you down. Especially when that predator is Sans. 

However, deer don't know that. The injured deer tried to take off. Sans reaches for his axe and kills it. You take that time to run deeper into the woods. His laugh echoes behind you, signaling that the deadly game of cat and mouse has begun.


End file.
